


The Seventh

by justjoy



Series: Come Back Soon [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve different people. Twelve different moments. One single wish. A collection of thoughts from various characters in the Bleach universe.</p><p>[entry, the seventh: "Then I will storm the damned Soul Society, and get you out of there. Heaven help your brother if he tries to stand in my way."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seventh

I didn't die. I'm still alive, even though it still hurts like mad where that git Byakuya stabbed me.

Just so you know, I haven't forgiven your lousy excuse of a brother. I'm not going to let him practically kidnap you, try to kill me, and get away with it without even a stain on that idiotic scarf of his.

No way in hell.

I'm going to train, Rukia. I'm going to get stronger, much stronger. Then I will storm the damned Soul Society, and get you out of there. Heaven help your brother if he tries to stand in my way.

I don't care if you kill me for it later. "I'll never forgive you if you try to follow me" – damn it, you stupid midget, did you honestly think that was going to stop me?

You might want to tell Soul Society to get ready. Or probably not.

Either way, I'm coming.

And I'm going to make sure that you come back soon.


End file.
